


Beautiful and Perfect

by AstraLowelle



Series: Wolflet Benoit-Kesley [4]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Overprotective Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: "You really didn't have to, Wolf."
Relationships: Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Series: Wolflet Benoit-Kesley [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Beautiful and Perfect

"You really didn't have to, Wolf." Scarlet was still laughing as she set down a bag on the kitchen table. 

_"Did,"_ Wolf muttered angrily as he stomped over to the sink, turning on the faucet and starting to scrub his large hands. "Shouldn't have held me back."

"I had to. There was a policeman five feet away. And honestly-" she slipped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist- "I don't care if some idiot calls me fat. I only care for one man's opinion. And it's not that man you tried to kill."

Wolf's jaw clenched. _"Should've."_

"You didn't need to. Who cares what other people think?"

 _"Me,"_ Wolf grumbled, turning to wrap Scarlet into his own arms. "Should've ripped that-"  
"And I don't set much store by appearances anyway," Scarlet interrupted softly, reaching up on tiptoe to press a kiss to the furry cheek and effectively and entirely silencing her husband.

"You're _not_ fat," Wolf muttered huskily, once he'd pulled away. "You're beautiful and perfect."

"As are you, Ze'ev."


End file.
